


You're the Boss

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: “So, like, are you sleeping with the boss yet, or…?” “Shut the hell up, Ray.”





	You're the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

On the one hand, he knew his job was secure. He wouldn’t be fired for his behavior (the in-your-face, loud, cussing-heavy attitude was most of the reason he’d been hired in the first place, after all). He got his work done and helped out where he could. He got along with his co-workers, considered them some of his best friends. Demand for the shows he helped create had never been higher.

So it wasn’t like he was worried about job security.

It was just in his nature to want to make other people happy, in the end. To want their approval, even if he knew damn well he didn’t need it. And Geoff’s approval was, somehow, the most important.

Michael wasn’t sure what in his brain came to that conclusion, but he wasn’t going to argue with it. He’d just keep doing what he was doing, since that seemed to be working on.

–

“Someone save Geoff! Geoff is down!” The tattooed man shouted, flailing his arms helplessly at his desk.

“Don’t worry, Geoff, I’m comin’!” Michael shouted back immediately, as if they were more than three feet away from each other. His character reversed direction on the screen, a push of buttons sending him sprinting back to Geoff’s character.

“Michael, no! We’re almost at the end, just leave him!” Ray yelled back.

“Hey, what the fuck happened to no man gets left behind?!” Geoff’s voice cracked, ruining the idea that he was heavily offended.

“I got ya, Geoff, I got y—HOLY FUCK!” His rescue attempt was aborted as a large swarm of enemies overwhelmed them, downing his character as well. “We die together, Geoff!”

“No, I’m too young and pretty to die!” The oldest man of the group declared, making sounds that were an exaggerated mix of death gurgles and weeping. “Michael! Hold me while I bleed out!”

“I’d give you my blood so you’d live longer if I could!” Michael leaned back in his chair, cracking up laughing as the death screen overtook his monitor. “Goddammit, Geoff, why do I always go back for you?”

“Probably because he signs your paychecks.” Jack noted, shaking his head and laughing. “Well, at least Ray and I survived.”

“We’ll tell stories of your stupidity, Michael.” Ray agreed, setting his controller down as the game returned to the lobby. “Another round, or…?”

–

“What’s up, everybody, this is Geoff and welcome to AHWU number… fuckin’… I dunno. You know. Play the clip with the number.” The tattooed man took a sip of coffee, clearing his throat. “Uh, this week in video games… I have a sore throat and don’t fuckin’ wanna do this.”

“Geoff, no!” Michael cried, spinning in his chair. “Can I get you anything? Water? Lozenge? Back rub?”

“Aw, thanks, Michael.”

Ray turned, raising his eyebrows. “How is a back rub going to help with a sore throat?”

Two accusatory stares turned on the youngest man. “Apparently you’ve never had a fuckin’ back rub from Michael, then, because those help with  _everything_.” Geoff noted, shoulders slumping as Michael stood and began to rub them.

“No, normally he won’t even look me in the eye when we make love.” Ray deadpanned, turning back to his computer and putting his headphones on.

“Leave room for Jesus.” Jack added from behind the camera, shaking his head and laughing.

“Right, video games. Got some new stuff comin’ out for the… that… that’s a lie. There aren’t any games coming out retail this week. Downloads, though, we got downloads out the butthole! And I got a personal massager. Life is good.” Geoff glanced at his notes, squirming as Michael’s hands moved to his sides. “Fuck, not there, I’m ticklish!”

Giving a devilish grin to the camera, the curly-haired man wriggled his fingers against Geoff’s apparent weak spots, laughing as the older man slumped almost all the way to the floor.

Behind him, the door opened, Gavin stepping into the room with a Red Bull and raised eyebrows. “What did I just walk in on?”

–

Even outside the office, Michael somehow was always the one to jump to Geoff’s aid. During an Achievement Hunter lunch out, he was the one offering to get everyone’s drinks, extra napkins, everything but cutting the other’s food up for them. Ray watched with raised eyebrows, shaking his head slightly.

After work that night, he and Michael got together at the curly-haired man’s apartment, settling in for a casual game night. Ray swallowed his soda, glancing sideways at his best friend. “So, like, are you sleeping with the boss yet, or…?” He questioned, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Michael snorted a laugh, giving the other man a light shove. “Shut the hell up, Ray.” He muttered, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. “I just… like to make the people around me happy. You know, earn points as a nice guy so when I’m an asshole later, they aren’t too mad at me.”

“Ah.” Ray shrugged, turning his focus back to the game. “So are you being a nice guy now, or do you just suck this much at Halo?”

“I’m gonna fucking punch you.”

“You just suck, alright.” The younger man grinned widely as the end game screen came up, declaring Ray the champion with twelve kills to Michael’s two kills. “Maybe invite Geoff over, you can let him win and suck his dick.”

Though he’d threatened to punch, Michael instead tackled Ray off the couch, pinning the younger man to his carpet and tickling his sides until he surrendered.


End file.
